civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Papal States (Pius IX)
Papal States led by Pius IX is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Civitar and Nutty. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Vatican City with Karyes. Overview The Papal States The Papal States was a political entity that existed on the Italian peninsula from the 500s AD until 1870, when it was usurped by the unification of Italy by the Kingdom of Sardinia-Piedmont. It is unique in that it was under the indirect sovereignty of the Pope, the head of the Roman Catholic Church. Throughout its history, the Papal States has played a significant role in balancing the power of Europe and is arguably one of the most important European nations to have ever existed; being directly and indirectly responsible for such history-changing events as the colonization of the New World by the Spanish, the Counter-Reformation and the formation of the Holy Roman Empire. Pius IX Pius IX was the head of the Roman Catholic Church and sovereign of the Papal States in the late nineteenth century. He was the longest serving Roman Pontiff since Saint Peter, reigning for some 32 years. During his pontificate, Pius IX oversaw the convention of the First Vatican Council, which would declare Papal Infallibility, and which would centralized the Catholic Church within the Vatican. He would also decree the Immaculate Conception; formally recognizing that Mary, Mother of God, was born without Original Sin. Much of Pius' reign would be interrupted by the threat of Italian nationalists on Rome, who eventually aided in the usurpation of the Papal States in the unification of Italy. Despite this, Pius IX resisted the invaders, refusing to bow to the Italian government, and, as prisoner within the Vatican, remained faithful and persevering; owing to the continuation of the Holy See. Dawn of Man Praises to you, most blessed Pius IX, Bishop of Rome and Servant of the Servants of God. Marked by the trials of the aftermath of France's scourge upon Europe, your Pontificate would be the longest served since that of Saint Peter, and throughout you would tirelessly champion the long-held ways of Europe in the face of gripping nationalism and modernity. As Supreme Pontiff, you would oversee the convention of the First Vatican Council, where Papal Infallibility would be declared, and the central government of the Papacy and the Catholic Church would be formalized upon the Vatican within Rome. Even despite the usurpation of your temporal power by the irreverent Italian nationalists, your faith and perseverance would ensure the survival of the Holy See well into the 20th century. Oh holy father, the time has come for the pillars of your faith to once more bear the sacred being of your papacy. Can you take upon your shoulders the will of God to lead the faithful? Can you spread the light of His Holy Mother Church against the darkness that gripes this age? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, my son. We are Pius IX, Supreme Pontiff and Bishop of Rome. We pray that our two great nations can live in harmony; together in the shadow of the Holy Mother Church." Introduction: "We are Pius IX, Vicar of Christ and Bishop of Rome, and sovereign of the Pontifical state. We grant you the ear of the Holy Mother Church, so speak, my son." Defeat: "What demon compels your heart to destroy God's kingdom on earth?" Defeat: "Long may you swelter in the sight of God for this wretched action." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Declare the Kingdom of God Ours is a state conceived of piety and virtue, and for ages past the Papal States have maintained its God-fearing reverence. It is time that we declare ourselves the Kingdom of God on Earth, and truly make our authority on matters of faith known throughout the world. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Papal States * Player must have founded a Religion * Religious unity must be at least 90% * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 700 Faith Rewards: * Receive +2 Magistrates * Receive two free Disciples * Your empire becomes known as the Kingdom of God Institute the Societas Jesu Heretics and Heathens, Infidels and Blasphemers! These wretches infest this world like a plague, and have diluted the message of our Holy Mother Church. Let us make it our active mission to counter the false words being spread throughout the world by institutionalizing the Society of Jesus and its members; the Jesuits. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Papal States * Player must have founded a Religion * All religions must have been founded * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 50% of your Population is converted to your Religion each turn Banquet of Chestnuts High-ranking members of our faith have begun to fall into discord with the Holy Mother Church, and their loyalty to Our Papal ring have been put to question. One of our - ahem - good friends has put to us a novel idea that would ensure the loyalty of our elite. It shall be a great banquet of debauchery, and all acts of sin and vice committed by the clergy shall be recorded for the good keeping of Our Holy Office. Option 1: '''Spare no expense. * Lose 300 Gold * Gain 200 Golden Age points '''Option 2: '''This is a foolish idea. * Gain 30 Faith '''Inquisition Foul blasphemies permeate City like a plague and it weakens the image of our Holy Mother Church. One of our religious elite have proposed an inquisition upon the city, to cleanse away the vestiges of filth and sin that riddle that befoul it. Option 1: 'I cannot spare Church funds on this Inquisition. * Nothing. '''Option 2: '''Yes, this city must be cleansed. * Lose 103 Gold * All Citizens of ''City are converted to your Religion. * Gain 34 Faith (or 13 Piety) '''Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now practicing your liturgies and donating their money to your Church. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Civitar: Graphics * Nutty: Graphics * Antoine Brumel: Missa Et ecce terrae motus, Gloria (Peace Theme) * Ensemble Organum, ''Marcel Peres: ''Salve Regina; Chant of the Templars (War Theme) Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Papal States Category:Italy Category:Southern Cultures Category:Religion Civilizations